


A lesson in trust and communication

by mrsblacktorn



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsblacktorn/pseuds/mrsblacktorn
Summary: Alec and Magnus have a slight disagreement about what talking about everything means. With demon attacks at an all time high, Alec leaves to go on patrol, leaving Magnus worried and regretting some words.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 135





	A lesson in trust and communication

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all! This is my first ever fanfic! I don't know if you will be able to tell, but I'm definitely not a professional and also, English is not my first language, so there's that haha. I couldn't get his idea out of my head, so I decided to try my hand at writing, so please let me know what you think, and also if you have any suggestions about what I could improve or write about, as I really enjoyed writing this! Thank you so much for reading :)

Magnus ran his hands through his hair and looked at the ceiling as to not be faced with the confusion on Alec's face. As much as Magnus always loved seeing that lovely, soft face, sometimes his Alexander could be the most oblivious and exasperating person on earth.

“Alexander, how am I supposed to help you if you don't talk to me?” Magnus inquired. “I thought that we agreed on talking about everything. What happened to 'when things get crazy, don't push me away'?”

“Magnus, it's not a big deal” Alec replied, exasperation showing through his voice “We are simply getting a lot more demon attacks than usual, and therefore, there are more missions, more patrols and more reports to fill.”

“Oh, of course, it's just simply more demon attacks, nothing to be concerned about” Magnus said, barely keeping the sarcasm away from his voice. “Are you seriously telling me that you don't find it strange that there are so many attacks in such a short amount of time? And why would you keep that away from me, then?”

Alec deepened his frown. He hated when people were sarcastic to him, especially coming from someone as close to his heart as Magnus. It made him feel like a child who barely knew what he was doing.

“I wasn't keeping it from you, I simply thought that that is nothing you need to be concerned about. You have a lot to deal with as it is”

“That is exactly what keeping things from me looks like, Alexander!” Magnus unintentionally raised his voice. “Has it occurred to you that I may be able to help find out why these attacks are happening? Well, obviously it hasn't, since you are always stubborn enough to want to deal with everything on your own!”

Magnus stormed from the living room into his apothecary, breathing heavily and trying to calm himself down. Deep down, he knew he was being irrational, that Alec didn't have to talk about those things with him if he didn't want to, but he felt as if after all this time, Alec still didn't trust him completely. Which he knew it was untrue, since they have been so much better at communicating, and Alexander, who wasn't always the best with words, had gotten better at talking about his feelings and needs.

As Magnus sat down, he replayed the whole conversation in his head, and regretted every word that had escaped his mouth. He knew he was being unfair, since, reasonably, the demon attacks were something for the Institute and the Shadowhunters to worry about, even if he as High Warlock would have been able to help. He knew that they will require his help if needed, but he was worried anyway.

In the living room, Alec sighed as he ran his hands through his hair. He wished he knew what to do. He felt guilty, and stupid, and childish. He knew that Magnus was right, they talked about everything. Looking back on it, he wished he would have told Magnus, but honestly, this wasn't something that he was so worried about, as demon activity tended to vary depending on the time of the year. It was true that this high demonic activity has been going on for a little too long, but still, this wasn't something that he wanted to worry Magnus about.

Alec made his way to the apothecary to talk to Magnus, just as his phone beeped. He took it out from his pocket and saw a message from Jace, because he and Izzy were waiting for him for tonight's patrol. Alec winced, debating between talking to Magnus or just leaving, the sooner he dealt with the patrol the sooner he could be back home. 

Deciding that Magnus needed a little more time until he wanted to talk to him, he decided to leave him a note for when he came out of his apothecary. Leaving the note on the kitchen counter, he grabbed his weapons and left. 

***

Magnus jumped out of his seat as he heard the front door being closed. He mentally kicked himself. He hated fighting with Alec, especially when he knew that this particular fight came only from his own insecurity and need to know everything there was. He felt uneasiness wash over him as he thought of Alec thinking that he didn't want to talk to him, and also at the thought of Alec feeling guilty for something that he wasn't even entirely responsible for. His Alec had enough things to worry about, let alone his boyfriend behaving like a control freak. 

Magnus especially hated the thought of Alec leaving without a proper goodbye. Every time that Alec walked out of the door it could be the last time, for his life was dangerous and vulnerable. Magnus felt himself tear up at the thought of his last memory of Alexander being his hurt face as Magnus walked away from him. 

Deciding that he needed a drink to calm down, Magnus made his way to his drink cart, immediately retracing his steps as he remembered that he was trying to drink less, and also, he wanted to be completely sober for when Alec came back later. If he comes back, that is. Magnus frowned at that thought, and decided to make some tea to calm down. As he entered the kitchen, he saw a piece of paper neatly folded in his kitchen counter, that he didn't remember seeing there before.

Unfolding it, he smiled fondly at seeing the words.

Magnus,

I'm truly sorry about all of this. Every time I think I'm doing better at talking, I go and do things like this. I'm also sorry about leaving without saying goodbye, but I didn't want to make things worse and I thought that we both needed a little time to cool down. I hope we can talk later tonight, hoping that I don't return too late, yeah?

I love you,

xx Alec

Magnus' eyes teared up. Oh, his Alexander, always saying that he was bad with words, and then writing such sweet notes. Magnus hated that he made him feel like that, and decided that him not talking about the demon attacks wasn't worth a fight. Especially as Magnus remembered that he didn't want to bring the stress of work home. He went on to make his tea, sitting down and entertaining himself until his Alexander came back home.

***

Alec groaned as he made his way back to the loft. He was exhausted, covered in sweat and ichor, and he had a few cuts and bruises that he needed to pay attention to as soon as he could. He hesitated at the thought of Magnus. Normally thinking about him would put a lovesick smile in his face that he would be endlessly teased about by his siblings, but now, Alec worried at the thought of Magnus being distant with him. He hoped that he read his note, and that they could talk and fix things between them.

Magnus stirred at the sound of the door, immediately sitting up from where he had felt asleep on the couch, upsetting his cat in the process, as the Chairman had been also asleep in his lap. He could barely make the shape of Alec in the dark, as he lowered his bow and arrows and bent down to remove his boots. Magnus rushed to catch him as he almost fell over, boneless from exhaustion.

“Oh, Alexander” Magnus said fondly and he helped him up, not caring about how dirty Alec was.

“Magnus, I-” Alec tried as Magnus shushed him and lead him to the bathroom. He started gently undressing him, quickly healing the few bruises and cuts that adorned Alec's skin. Alec winced as Magnus helped him remove his shirt, remembering landing on his shoulder as a demon threw him back. Magnus frowned and healed his shoulder as well, checking him all over for more injuries. As he found any, he removed his own clothes as well and lead them both to the shower.

“Magnus, can we-” Alec tried again as Magnus started the water, and adjusted the temperature to the one Alec liked. 

“Shh, my love, don't worry about that now. Let's get you clean so we can have dinner, hm?” Alec nodded wordlessly as Magnus started to wash his hair and caress his battered body. After a few relaxing minutes under the spray of the shower, Magnus dried them both off with soft fluffy towels, and left Alec to get dressed and he prepared dinner for them. 

Over a delicious dinner of pasta and Italian bread, Alec whimpered as he was starved, and Magnus smiled at watching him eat. His Alexander's reaction to the simple pleasures in life never failed to entertain him and made him fall more in love with him. Truth be told, Magnus had never thought to appreciate things like that since Alec came into his life.

After a few minutes, Alec looked at him. “Magnus, I'm so sorry” he started as Magnus opened his mouth to protest. “Wait, just...” Magnus then waited. “I know that I should have told you. It is true we agreed to talk about everything. I just didn't think that this was so important, but maybe it is because that we as Shadowhunters are used to this kind of things. I would never want to lie to you or hide something from you”

Magnus' face softened even more at that. “Alec” he whispered and he grabbed his hand across the table. “ Just because we agreed to talk about everything, it doesn't mean that you have to tell me absolutely everything that happens at work. I know that it stresses you out, and that you don't want to bring your worries home. Which is understandable, and I should have been more understanding. I am sorry too”

Alexander smiled that adorable loop-sided smile of his as he squeezed Magnus' hand. “It's alright, my love” Magnus smiled too and added “Also, please don't hesitate to say goodbye properly whenever you leave. No matter what happens, I will always want to hug you and kiss you as you leave”

Alec couldn't resist leaning over the table to kiss Magnus. As he did, he couldn't help thinking that sometimes they were both a couple of idiots. That thought made him laugh against Magnus' lips, which made Magnus smile too. After finishing their dinner between kisses, they went both to bed, exhausted but happy, as they cuddled and kissed under the covers, with moonlight looking over them, and a very happy Chairman Meow, who cuddled on their bed too.


End file.
